


Morphine

by SlyFan



Series: Slys Life [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyFan/pseuds/SlyFan
Summary: Slys POV, 2nd person.Sly gets injured and goes to Virus and Trip. Age isn't specified, but in underage because it's vague and he easily could be.You don't have to read the rest of the series to understand.
Relationships: Sly Blue/Trip/Virus
Series: Slys Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793200
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

You walk, well stumble, through their door far later than you ever normally do. You’d been a bit fucked out after Rhyme, and someone had decided they wanted a turn, and instead of just calmly letting you turn him away, the fucker had drawn a knife. 

You hadn’t managed to tell him to leave quickly enough before he got one slash in, ruining your jumper and your shirt, and giving you a wound that you didn’t want to even look at yet, because just the feeling of it was making you faint.

You were closest to the hospital, but there wasn’t a way in hell you were going there. You don’t trust them, you don’t trust them not to question the look of a beaten, bruised and, honestly at this point slightly underweight, teen. And you’re sure they would call Tae. You left for a reason, you don’t want them to call her.

And it’s not like Virus and Trips apartment was much further. Closer to platinum jail than you normally like to go, but you’re also less likely to get stabbed again in that area. It’s much nicer.

Virus looks up from where he’s sat on the sofa reading, originally looking unfazed, but you spot an actual bit of emotion on his face when he really looks at you, you really can’t say which, but you would have to hope for worry.  
“Trip. First aid kit.” He calls out, as he stands to come over to you, stroking your face gently. They’re soft with you sometimes, and it looks like that’s what he’s going for today. Good. You wouldn’t exactly appreciate if they decided that now was the time to be beating on you.

“Let go.” He tells you, and you release where you’ve been applying pressure to the wound, wincing as you feel it gush even more. You may be imagining that, but it makes you hesitate a lot at letting your hands leave your stomach.  
Virus is quick and efficient at pushing your jumper off, pulling your shirt over your head in one smooth movement, and then tells you, “Pressure.” You just move how he wants you, because you don’t know how to handle this, but he seems completely confident in it. He knows just what he’s doing.

“Trip!” He says, louder and more frustrated, and he hits a button on his coil that doesn’t call, so you don’t know exactly what it does, but Trip is out of his room quickly, looking over, and then just nodding dumbly, heading to the kitchen area. You suppose that makes sense, that is where you’re most likely to get injured.

Virus leads you into Trips bathroom, and he then undoes your pants, and you can’t help a slight laugh.

“Worse than Trip.” He mumbles, in a way that you don’t know if he actually wants you to hear it or not. “You need to shower, quickest way to get the blood off.” You let him push them off, and you don’t really care whether that makes sense, you just do what he says because you can’t consider not doing that after walking here.

You’re here because you trust them. You’re not particularly sure of why or how you trust them, but you trust them to.. be them. And you trust that that includes not letting you bleed yourself to death in their apartment.  
(You probably wouldn’t die. You might be being dramatic. But this is more blood than you’ve ever seen come from yourself before and you’re slightly scared, even though you don’t want to tell him that.)

You stand under the shower, let it wash off some of the blood that’s dried around the edges, and then release the wound very briefly again so that most of the blood is gone, pressing down harshly on it once you’re confident you’ve got rid of as much as you can. Virus has been washing his hands, thoroughly, and quickly tells you, “Out. Into your room.” 

It’s not your room, it’s the spare bedroom, but you don’t know how often anyone else uses it, so you suppose it may as well be yours. Trip is in there already, with a plastic sheet on the bed, looking like he’s practically prepared to be doing surgery in here. Or ready for a murder, is the more likely reason for owning that sheet. Either way, you sit down, and then lay back, very slowly and painfully.  
“The baths cleanest, but it wouldn’t be convenient to lean over you.” Virus tells you, looking at what Trip had grabbed him and sighing slightly.  
“My room, second draw.” He says, and Trip clearly knows what he means for him to get, quickly leaving. Virus pulls a pair of gloves on whilst he goes, and grabs a box of what looks like proper surgical instruments to sit them next to you.  
“You haven’t taken anything lately, right?” He checks, and you shake your head. “Drinking?” You shake your head again. You haven’t had spare money for alcohol lately, and it’s not as easy to steal as food.

He only has that long before Trip is back, a couple of vials and needles in hand, and he hands one of each to Virus quickly. Virus looks at you, comments quietly, “Losing weight.” And then he draws some of the contents into the syringe.  
You aren’t too confused by any of this until he hands the syringe back to Trip, and clearly you show it, because when Virus grabs one of your hands, he says to you, “Keep the other there. Trip is going to inject in this one. He’s got much better aim.”

You don’t think of Trip as careful, and clearly Virus has the most medical knowledge, but if Virus thinks Trip will do a better job than he will then you guess you also have to believe that. Trip holds your hand down and presses the needle in calmly, slowly starting to press the plunger to push the liquid into you.

“Slow.” Virus tells him, and you think he really must love the sound of his own voice, or just not trust Trip. From what you know of him, it’s both.

“I know.” Trip says, almost frustrated, a tone he doesn’t take with Virus much. You suppose it’s because Virus claimed to trust him with it, and then immediately started to try to guide him.

“Better Aoba-san?” Virus asks, as he walks round to the other side of the bed, then kneels on it next to you. You nod slightly. You’re feeling light pretty much immediately after Trip injecting you, the pain nearly gone.

“This will still hurt.” He warns, and he shifts your hand, wipes off your stomach with a wet washcloth, wiping away the blood carefully, and that doesn’t hurt. The soreness is almost entirely gone, whatever they gave you is strong.

“Don’t try to stop me.” He instructs, plainly, and Trip takes one hand in his spare one, letting you hold it. 

The pain is less than.. Most things you’ve felt before, honestly. Less than things they’ve deliberately done to you, so definitely less than the worst things you’ve felt. Many times less than it was as you walked here. Weak enough that you can basically ignore it.

You can’t help watching with a morbid curiosity as Virus sutures, hands careful and nimble, clearly knowing what he’s doing. Of course he does.

“Much easier with a kit like this.” He explains, and you can’t imagine it’s for your sake, because you’re barely listening. You think he just doesn’t like the silence, or maybe the talking helps him to focus.

You look away from the stitches, up at Trip, because you can feel your stomach lurching again, the sight of that much blood still unpleasant even with the drugs running through you. You shouldn’t bleed that much, and you wonder for a moment if you should have gone to the hospital.

“No.” Trip says quickly, squeezing your hand, and you’re not sure whether Virus said something or whether you said that aloud, but you guess by the way he’s looking so intently at you, that it must be you.

“What Trip means..” Virus says, and you’re sure he didn’t like how abrupt Trip was there. “Is I’m just as good. No need to worry.”

You don’t think he’s just as good as a surgeon. You really don’t believe that. But you believe he’s good enough.

You don’t know why they have all this kit. You wonder if they’ve stitched each other together before. You’ve never been able to look for scars on them.

“When the pain is bearable I stitch myself up.” Virus tells you. You don’t think you asked at all this time, you think he’s just giving you something to focus on. “I tried once, letting Trip give me the morphine and then working on myself. It was sloppy. So now he works on me when it’s larger. I always work on him.”

It’s probably the most concrete thing you’ve ever learnt about them. They don’t talk about themselves a lot. Maybe they think the morphine will keep you from remembering.  
Or maybe nothing is a secret with them, just things they don’t think to mention. Maybe it simply seems relevant now.

The thought that they don’t go to the hospital is slightly unusual, but makes perfect sense at the same time. Of course they just trust themselves. Virus and Trip, a pair, with nobody else really allowed in.  
You wonder if anyone else is as close to them as you are. You’re still not close. You’re nowhere near. You’re nowhere near what they are to each other, but you’re pretty sure you’re the closest apart from that.

Nobody else would be stupid enough to trust them like this. You don’t think anyone else would just expect that they would help like this, and you don’t think they would if you were anyone else.  
But you’re you. And you don’t know why, but you’re absolutely sure that they choose you for a reason. You choose them for a reason. They’re interesting.

When you look down at Virus again, he’s halfway up the slash, and you don’t bother trying to count how many stitches there are, but you see a lot.

If they’re being open, you might as well ask them things. “Do you two really not fuck?” Is the first thing that comes to mind, and Virus doesn’t look up from his focus, even as Trip laughs a little, brow furrowed in confusion.

“He told you that?” Trip asks, running a thumb up your arm, gentle. You don’t know when he pulled the needle out, but he has both his hands now, one still holding yours whilst the other touches you.

“No.” Virus answers, a small chuckle too. “All I told him is that we aren’t boyfriends.”

That’s as straightforward as they ever get. Trips surprise basically gave you the answer. Virus doesn’t lie, so that’s what the shock was. He thought that Virus had lied to you, and he was trying to figure out why.  
You’re pretty sure Trip lies. You don’t think you’d put any weight in a thing Trip told you, because you’re confident that at any given time he might just say something because it sounds like fun.

You don’t continue down that line, you feel like you’re already pushing your luck. So you stop for a minute, and then Virus starts to talk again. None of you like the quiet.

“If you want this again, you come to us.” He tells you, and you laugh. “To get stitched up? Not planning on it.”

He shakes his head, and tells you quickly, “The morphine. You won’t get the good stuff if you try to buy it.”  
Trip nods, and adds on quickly, “And you can get addicted. So you should let us control it.”

You nod a little as Trip runs his hand up your arm, across your chest, and you watch it, watch as Virus stares at the hand until it’s removed, without him even having to talk.

“I won’t be addicted from one time.” You state, even though you aren’t actually confident. For all you like to play around with drugs, you don’t actually have much experience yet. You’ve never had morphine before.

Virus laughs a little as he keeps working. “Of course not. We wouldn’t do that to you.”

“But you might want it again.” Trip says, teasing a hand up your neck and then through your hair. When did you ever say he was allowed to touch your hair? You aren’t sure, but you know this isn’t the first time, and he’s so gentle with it, like he understands why he has to be, so you don’t make him stop.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?” He asks, and he’s normally not good with words, and maybe he just seems more confident because you can’t focus as well, but he seems pretty smooth for once as he says, “Being with us… Letting us look after you. You’ll want it again.”

You think he’s teasing you, the way he speaks, the tone he uses, the way he strokes through your hair, then over your face again, gently pulling your lower lip down with his thumb. Playing with you.

Virus also clearly thinks he’s playing with you, because he says, slightly harshly, “Trip. He’s injured.”  
Trip laughs a little, leaning over to kiss you gently, and looking to Virus when he pulls away. “Not doing anything wrong.”

“Sure.” Virus says, completely not believing him, “Just keep it in your pants.”

You don’t think he’d try to fuck you. He’s not stupid. You.. Wouldn’t really put it past him to be aroused by seeing you like this though. So you aren’t surprised by the idea he might be thinking of it. You don’t blame Virus at all for warning him.

“Nearly done right?” Trip asks, and Virus nods, tells him quickly, “Just a few more stitches.”

“Good. What’s my dose?” He asks, grabbing himself a needle and syringe. You weren’t expecting him to go for some too, but you suppose that explains why they have it on hand in the house.  
“Are you addicted?” You ask, at the same time Virus tells him a number you don’t hear, but he clearly does, because he draws it up.

“No.” He tells you quickly, as he injects it into himself, visibly relaxing as he does. “Was. Not anymore.” You don’t see why he’d lie that he was addicted, but you also kind of just. Don’t believe him. There’s something about Trip.

“Just fun.” He continues, and now that he’s started talking he doesn’t seem to want to stop. What an idiot. You aren’t surprised though.

He watches as Virus finishes off the stitches, asks what he needs, and grabs the final needle for it. You thought different needles were just for avoiding diseases. “Why the needles?” You ask, and Trip fully laughs at you, “Cute.. You really don’t know a lot.” 

From Trip, that’s a serious insult. You don’t take it as one though, even though you are slightly embarrassed that you don’t know something that he seems to think is obvious. “They go blunt. Could force it, but it hurts a lot more. No need.”

Virus finishes, sets the tools aside, not bothering to clean them yet, and pushes his sleeve up so Trip can get at his arm.  
Whilst he injects it into Virus, which takes a minute, as it had with both of you, he says to you, “He prefers I do his first, but I can do it fine after mine. My hands don’t shake the way his do.”

He must mean that Virus shakes once he’s high, because he definitely didn’t whilst he was working on you. Virus looks properly angry, for a moment, glaring at Trip like he’s admitted something he wasn’t meant to.  
And you suppose he has, because that’s him admitting that there’s something that makes Virus weak in any way. Makes him not himself. You wouldn’t use it against him, but you see why he’s annoyed.

The anger fades quickly, and once Trip is done injecting Virus he puts the needle in the small bin, then lays next to you. On his side facing you, running a hand down your chest again, towards your stitches slowly, and Virus quickly says, “Don’t make him twitch.”

Trip moves his arm back, so that he can just play with your hair again, and Virus crowds close to you on your other side, kissing you gently himself.

“Very pretty…” Trip says, smiling as he plays with your hair, and Virus nods, “Very good for us. We’re glad you came to us Aoba. That you wanted us to look after you.”

“Yea.” Trip says. “We’re your biggest fans. Wouldn’t want you hurt.”

And, with nearly no hesitation, and absolutely no prompting, Trip changes tone entirely, to, “Shame I can’t fuck you though.”  
With anyone else that would be something you would blame on the drugs. With him? That’s just Trip. You’re honestly pretty impressed he took even a one second break from being horny to say something nice.

“Shame.” You and Virus agree at the same time, and then the two of them kiss your neck in time with each other, complete fucking teases.

You feel too heavy to move, and you know you shouldn’t anyway. You’ll pull your stitches, the ones Virus put….. some time into. You don’t actually know how long it’s been. You don’t want to pull them, you think that’ll hurt.  
And right now nothing really hurts, it’s all just good. The way they run their hands over you, kiss you. It’s just gentle, and you don’t normally like gentle, but right now it’s so good to be held by them.

It's not so good to think about being fucked by them. Normally it’s a thought you’re very satisfied by, but right now, not so much.

Being fucked whilst you can barely move doesn’t sound fun. Neither does letting one of them fuck your mouth, really. They prefer when you’re a bit more active, even if they also like to treat you as a toy.

“Less next time.” You tell Virus, and he hums slightly, “Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I’m.. Even without the stitches, I feel too heavy to move.” You go to lift your arm on his side, to demonstrate, but it lifts far easier than you expect, and you can’t help laughing at that.  
God you must look stupid, saying that and then moving so easily. 

He chuckles a little too, takes your hand in his, “Squeeze.” You squeeze, and he laughs again, more, saying quietly, nipping at your earlobe, “Any harder?” 

You try, and then shake your head. “Less next time then.” He agrees, and then tells you, “Would’ve done that anyway. This was a dose for pain, not for fun.”

“We could have fun with him like this.” Trip says, running his hand down the side of your body he’s on, all the way down to your thigh, gently squeezing it and you let out a small gasp. “See.. So responsive.”

“He’ll be like that with less too. And if that’s what you really want we’ve got better options.” Virus says, and you wonder how much they’ve got around. You wonder what he’s thinking of. You’ve not done drugs with them before. 

They seem like they want this to become something you do more often. Good thing you do too. Not like you’re going to turn away free drugs. Especially not when you know Virus is your safest chance at managing them.

“Not the same.” Trip comments, and you know it’s because he likes the weakness. Maybe you’ll let them give you this much again sometime. But you don’t think you will soon. The feeling is fun, but not trusting your body really isn’t.

“You’ll stay here a couple of days.” Virus says, and you nearly argue, but it’s not a question, and Trip nips your neck whilst he plays with your thigh, “Ye.. let us look after you.”

You just sigh, and nod, and Trip smiles against your neck, kissing you gently, “Pretty Aoba… So good.”

“Shut up. I’m fighting you both before I leave.” You tell him, turning so you can face him, and he looks up to kiss you on the lips, laughing at you. “You are? Why?”

“Cause you’re being too fucking sweet. It’s weird.” Virus laughs in your ear, kisses just below it, mumbles softly, “It’s nothing sweet to look after ours..” He strokes up your thigh, close to your dick but not reaching. 

You’re horny, but too distant to do anything about it. “We do the same for each other.” Virus says, and Trip nods, asks, “Do you think we’re sweet to each other Aoba?”

You shake your head a little then, relax a little more. They’re definitely not sweet to each other. So they’re just treating you as one of them, even though you’re not. Even though you know you can’t be one of them.  
You’re closer than they let anyone else, and it’s an interesting point to be at. Nobody can be to them what they are to each other. But you are something to them. And you have a feeling, especially from Trip, that most people are nothing to them.

“It’s still weird.” You tell them, and add on, “And you must want to fight me again anyway.” They both hum a little, each squeeze your thighs, and Virus says, “Well. I’ll say when you’re well enough. Rhyme will be easier on you than fighting Trip.”

You don’t have a field ready, and you assume he doesn’t mean for you to go out and play. Maybe you should make one. You don’t know how, but you aren’t stupid, you’ll figure it out.  
It can’t be that hard.

They keep touching you, even as you close your eyes, feeling you might want to sleep. It’s late, you want to rest, you’re honestly exhausted. And yet they both keep stroking at your thighs, Trip stroking up your side, keeping his distance from the cut.

“Tired?” Virus asks, and Trip says quickly, “You don’t have to do anything… Just let us.”  
Well you weren’t planning on doing anything, so you’re glad they aren’t expecting it. You just stay laid back, kiss Trip again, slowly and gently. It doesn’t feel natural with him, being gentle, but it’s nice, and you don’t feel as uneasy about them being soft with you now that they’ve told you they’re the same with each other.  
Or at least that they don’t see anything unusual in it.

Virus wraps his fingers around you gently, kissing at your neck, saying quietly, “You’re worse than Trip for bad timing.”  
“As if it’s not his fault.” You say, but you don’t think it’s very clear as you speak against Trips lips.  
“I could tell him to stop.” Virus tells you, nipping at your neck and stopping stroking you, waiting for you to respond, and Trip pulls back to look at you, resting his forehead on yours.

“Assholes.” You say quickly, and Virus laughs a little at you. Virus laughing is a strange sound, not forced but still not sounding natural, and he’s doing it more now that he’s had some morphine, and he’s so relaxed.  
“Not an answer.” He taunts, even though he knows exactly what your answer is. “Should I assume you want us to stop? We wouldn’t want to do anything you don’t want Aoba.”  
“Don’t stop.” You tell him, and Trip grins, kisses you again, slightly rougher, his hand stroking down to your thigh again, digging his fingers in. No nails, just fingers, large and holding your thigh, probably hard enough to bruise now, although you don’t really feel any pain from it.

Virus keeps stroking you, faster now, and you feel like they’ve been touching you forever and barely any time at all, too soft and too much, and you just want to finish. You want to finish and lay with them and sleep.

He doesn’t make you wait long, with him kissing your neck, Trip kissing you, and hands on you, and even though it normally wouldn’t be enough, the oversensitivity and the need mean they end up pushing you over the edge much faster the usual, Virus biting down a little rougher when he feels you cum.

Trip pulls away from the kiss with a grin, so pleased with himself, and he keeps stroking your thigh gently whilst Virus shifts away a little. 

He’s back at your side quickly, wiping off your stomach quickly with the same cloth he’d used for the blood earlier, just getting you at least somewhat clean, and then putting it aside, laying next to you opposite Trip.

They don’t often sleep with you, only sometimes, and it’s often them holding you, keeping you close. You think they like having you as a warm body, even though they could just have each other.

It’s more awkward since you can’t roll on your side, and you can sleep on your back, but you prefer not to. You suppose you really don’t get a choice today though. 

You can’t hold them, and they can’t hold you, and the most normal part about this sleeping situation is that you’re naked and they’re not. Which, you suppose, really isn’t normal, but it’s what you’ve grown used to with them.

“We’ll both stay with you tonight.” Virus says, and when you turn your head to look at him he kisses you gently, “You move too much in your sleep, almost as bad as Trip.” 

You nod a little, although if Trip moves too much then you don’t know how he’s meant to keep you in place. You guess the hope is that he’ll just be in the way.

“Okay.” You say, and Trip haphazardly throws an arm over you, so he’s holding your shoulder, arm not touching your cut. If he shifts he might. But you don’t worry over that. You’re too tired, and Virus doesn’t tell him off, so you assume he isn’t worried.

It isn’t difficult at all to fall asleep, even in the slightly uncomfortable position. Being pinned between the two of them is definitely safer, and nicer, than where you’ve been lately.


	2. Chapter 2

They spend the next few days worrying over you. Well. ‘Worrying’. As much as they’re capable of. You suppose most people wouldn’t think it looks a whole lot like worrying, but you know they’re spending more time in your space than usual.

You find yourself walking around very gingerly, not wanting to risk tearing the stitches and not really very confident of what would actually cause that.  
You only wear your underwear, because you’re too lazy for pants, and your shirt and jumper are fucked, even if you could lift your arms above your head. Their apartment is always a bit cold, but it’s not too bad.

Virus gives you morphine when you complain of pain, and only when you complain, and it’s always less than the first time. He always draws up the dose, and whilst Trip injects it you see him type into his coil. They’re taking it seriously, being sure they don’t give you too much. You don’t think they need to worry so much.

They don’t take any with you again, and you suppose that’s fair, because you’re only having a tiny amount, enough to fade the pain, and it doesn’t tend to make you feel the same way it had. 

Without any need for complaints from you though, Virus feeds you constantly. You swear it must just be literally any time he thinks of it, or maybe he does it every time Trip gets up to snack.   
The point is that he’s like a fucking mother hen with it. Huge meals, multiple times a day, even more than you would’ve eaten with Tae. 

Until he’d mentioned it when giving you the morphine, you didn’t think he’d noticed that you’d lost weight since they first met you.   
You still don’t think he understands why. With how he watches you eat the first few times, you’re pretty sure he thinks that you’ve not been eating by choice.   
After he’s watched you eat a few meals, always eating his own too, trying to make you feel like you aren’t being observed, even though it’s so obvious you are, he finally seems satisfied that you’re wolfing everything down, clearly perfectly happy to eat as much as he’ll give you.

You spend your spare time on a laptop that Trip gives you. Acts like brand new, but it’s an old one. You think he probably wiped it. You wonder what he had on it before.

The first thing you do is check Ren, make sure he’s not damaged at all, and then you turn him off the moment he tries to talk to you.

And then you work on a driveby. It’s easy enough to look up the basics and work on setting one up. You set yourself up some secure file storage, your coil letting you set up your eye as a biometric backup, as well as a simple password. You dump everything you work on up there, so that you don’t lose it. 

Having something to focus on keeps you from going mad, which you’re pretty sure you would, without Rhyme or fighting or getting fucked. You really want to get fucked, but it doesn’t look like it’s something you’re getting soon, so you have to put it out of mind.

Practically living with them, even though it’s only for a few days, you don’t count how many, really helps you grow even more used to them. 

You’ll still never understand them. But you know them much more than you did. You know silly little things. Still nothing big, but lots of tiny things.

Virus sleeps before Trip, which isn’t surprising, apart from in the fact that they do something separately, and it’s the first one you really learn, so that is.  
When Virus sleeps, Trip often comes into your room, with a pile of snacks that he tells you he has hidden in his drawers. He also has snacks in the kitchen, but you know Virus already hates that he even has that many. So this is his hidden stash. The stupid sort of secret that he keeps from Virus.  
You eat them together, the huge variety of food, and he gets your favourites again when you make it clear what you like.

He has a vape in the pile too, with a huge collection of flavours like ‘lemon pie’, ‘bubblegum’, ‘butterscotch’ or ‘cherry bakewell’. Sweets, again. He lets you smoke it too, and you’re confident it doesn’t even have any nicotine in it. You never see him smoke it around Virus, and you’re pretty sure he cares more about those little tricks he does, mainly rings, than he actually does the flavour.  
He mixes flavours sometimes, in a way that’s never gross, but also never good. He doesn’t seem to care.

They’re always out for at least three hours straight each day. You don’t know what they do, and you don’t know where they go, but it’s always at least three hours. Not the same three hours. But at least three. You imagine it’s something about how long it takes them to go somewhere and return. You don’t know where though. You know better than to ask.

They prefer to order food than to cook. You’d kind of assumed that Virus would be good at it, but he really isn’t. He orders something for every meal, and it always shows up stupidly fast, as if the delivery people are scared of them. You don’t know how much money they have, to be able to do that. You suppose it’s a lot, and that’s how they have an apartment in this area.  
The one time Virus cooks you something, he shows about as much skill as you’d expect Trip to. The level of someone who has seemingly only even learnt what an oven is a couple of years ago.  
Trip, to no surprise, never tries at all. He follows the same method of ordering whenever he wants something, with the added variety of sometimes being too lazy for even that, and instead just snacking. The closest you see him get to cooking is microwaving a meal, and you never see Virus even touch the microwave.  
You could cook better than them in your sleep.

When you notice one night that Trips roots are showing, and actually point it out for once, he genuinely looks panicked, like he thought you didn’t know. You don’t know if it’s just poor timing with when you’ve ended up here, or if his hair grows stupidly fast.   
Whichever it is, the next morning when you come out of your room you see Virus bleaching his roots. He’d left you sleeping alone, probably hoping you wouldn’t wake up in time to see.  
You wonder if they cut each others hair too. 

They come into your room like it’s nothing, but never enter each others rooms, or at least you never see it. You never do either. You wonder if it’s a rule that they don’t, or if there’s just never the need.

They’re never shirtless, even though you are. You don’t mind, but you notice it, especially when you’re sleeping with one of them, or when it’s early in the morning and they’re half asleep but still dressed.

Both of them eat the same way you do, as if they’re panicked the food may be stolen from them at a seconds notice. It doesn’t surprise you when you see it from Trip, but from Virus, who always seems so proper, it really does.

One day, they leave early in the morning, and tell you they won’t be back until late in the evening. It’s the only time they tell you how long they’ll be, and it’s the longest time they go for.  
Trip looks ill when they leave, and Virus ignores it, just telling you that there’s food that can be eaten cold in the fridge.  
It can also be eaten warm, and you cook it for yourself through the day, along with a couple of other things you find in the kitchen.   
When they return, Trip is looking a lot better, but Virus is the one who looks unwell, complaining of a headache and retreating to his room immediately.   
Trip doesn’t explain.  
You don’t expect him to.  
It feels like something big is there, but you can’t make sense of it, so it’s just a curiosity, like everything else.

They never take Hersha and Welter out. They also rarely turn them off. The allmates just roam the house freely.  
Welter shows interest in the blood on your stomach, but even without instruction from Trip, knows not to lick it.  
Hersha doesn’t show the same sort of interest, but does like to just wrap around you, especially when Virus isn’t around to do the same with.

They both touch you completely casually, grabbing and groping and kissing, whenever they please. They aren’t the same with each other, or at least Virus isn’t towards Trip.  
Trip is constantly touchy, and even though it’s mainly directed at you, it seems like if the urge hits him when he’s near Virus, he doesn’t have any problems with doing the exact same with him.  
Virus only seems to have a problem when he knows you’ve seen, and even then he only swots his hand away. It makes you wonder what they’re like alone together.

Virus keeps the place spotless. You assume he’s probably first up every morning, but you can’t be sure, because you’re always up last. 

You don’t believe Trip actually has any hobbies. At all. He likes to fight, but you’d already known that. If he’s got nothing to do he tends to just sit around, watching TV, or you, or Virus. You think he has games of some kind on his coil, but you aren’t sure.

Virus reads. He reads a lot. You look at his shelves, when you’re left alone one day. Most of the books aren’t in Japanese, and they’re dense text, no images, nothing to suggest what they are. The couple you find that are in Japanese are medical texts. You wonder if he wants to be a doctor. You can’t really imagine him.. wanting to be anything. 

You assume they have a job already. You don’t have any misconceptions about the likely legalities of it. You assume that’s why you never see them work or hear them mention it. Whatever it is, the possibility of Virus wanting to pick anything else up quite surprises you. Maybe he just finds the books interesting. 

You very quickly get sick of waiting for them to finally fuck you. Trip is clearly sick of it too, but at least he’s still getting to fuck people. You’re positive he is, because he’d be going fucking mad if he wasn’t.

You two get each other off a lot. It’s weird without Virus there, just having Trip, but it’s fun. When you eat a little together in the evenings and then both just give each other handjobs, or a couple of times blowjobs.

“Let me watch you two fuck.” You say one time, when Trip has just finished injecting you, and he looks surprised, looks to Virus as if he’s slightly worried they’ve given you too much, and you can’t help laughing. You’ve been thinking it a while already, it just seems like a good time

“No.” Virus replies without even having to think, and you frown a little. No fun. He’s so boring.   
“But I’m bored.” You say, and Virus shrugs a little. Not his problem.   
“Fuck me then.” He looks you over, goes to stroke over the healing wound, where most of the stitches have now dissolved, and you don’t even wince, because you’ve just had some morphine, so you can’t feel it too much.   
“You should’ve asked this before.” He says, a little bit of a frown on his face, but he knocks your head up with his hand, moving into your space so that he can kiss you again.

“Why?” You ask, kissing him a bit more roughly, eager for anything now that he seems to not be just turning you away for it.  
“Pain is the best way to know when you need to stop.” He answers, because clearly it’s obvious to him. “We’ll be gentle with you though. Just let us know if it hurts, because it shouldn’t.”

You nod a little, because you know agreeing with everything Virus says is the fastest way to get what you want. He won’t fuck you if you refuse to tell him if it hurts. He also probably won’t fuck you if he thinks you’re lying about it not hurting. So you have to tell Virus the truth. He won’t accept anything less.

Trip looks just as eager as you feel, immediately pressing against your back now that he knows that he’s allowed, kissing at your neck, just below your ears, immediately groping at you.   
“Yea..” He says softly, grinning against your neck. “Super gentle with you. Wouldn’t want to hurt you Aoba...”  
The way he laughs tells you it’s probably a lie, but you laugh along anyway, trying to turn yourself so that you can kiss him too. You can’t kiss both of them, but fuck if you don’t want to.

He bites at your neck, and then lifts you up, to carry you to your bedroom. The plastic sheet hasn’t been there since the first day, when they’d originally stitched you up. They’d known it was uncomfortable as fuck to sleep on, presumably because they’d slept on it too. Even then though, they didn’t know how it clung to bare skin.

Trip holds you bridal style, and places you ever so slightly onto the bed, placing you down ever so softly and then kissing you gently once you’re there.  
“Pretty.” He tells you, which he hasn’t in a short while, and you can’t help but to relax as he tells you that, even though you aren’t sure it really means a lot. 

“Feeling okay to go on your front?” Virus asks, rolling you onto your stomach and helping you to sit back on your knees, not really seeming to care much for your answer. Good thing it doesn’t hurt anyway.

“Yeah, all good.” You tell him, and he immediately pushes his pants down, lets himself kneel in front of you on the bed, and you lick up his thigh before reaching his dick. Keeping your arms straight is a lot of effort, but you think they like to be able to see each other properly. You aren’t really sure.

Trip prefers to take you, when they’re like this. You prefer to take them both together, but it can be harder on you, so sucking Virus whilst Trip fucks you is easier on you, and after not getting fucked for so long you’re pretty sure anything will be good.

Trip pushes your underwear off, and quickly grabs some lube from the drawer. You know you can take him without, but it’s always better with, and you’re glad you’re at least not having to tell him that today.

“Gently.” Virus tells him, as you lick up his length, and when Trip teases your entrance, only just pressing his fingertip inside, you very quickly tell him, “Gently, not fucking slow. I’m not going to break if you put a couple of fingers in me.”

You feel like he must know that Virus didn’t mean to be that gentle, but you also feel like Trip doesn’t even know the meaning of teasing. One of the two things that you expect from Trip has to be wrong. You wish you knew which.

Either way, now that you’ve complained, he’s very quick to press one finger into you, and then add a second without even really giving you a second to adjust.

“Hm..” Trip says, and he strokes through your hair, continuing softly, “Always so pretty.. Missed getting fucked didn’t you?”

You hum a little back, as you take Virus into your mouth. He knows that you have, he’s seen how pent up you’ve been getting, even with getting each other off.   
You haven’t got Virus off since you’ve been here, so you’re eager to have him again. He doesn’t ever react much, but you like how he watches, and how you know you’re pleasing him. You don’t know why you like him so much.

Trip pulls out both fingers and thrusts into you suddenly, despite how you’re barely stretched. It’s nicer to be fucked open anyway. The stretch doesn’t hurt, even though it’s a lot, even though it’s not even a few seconds before he fucks you quickly, completely eager and forcing you to take Virus deep with his movements.

None of you last long. They never normally draw things out, even though you’re pretty sure that Virus wants to. One of these days you’ll try and talk him into giving you more than a quick fuck. Fully destroying you.

Not today though, because today you’re all too eager, and you feel Trip trace his fingers, one on either side of your scar, and he doesn’t pull or hurt anything, not really, but the slight bit of pain and the extra sensation of it has you spilling over your stomach, tightening around him, and you feel him finish at almost the exact same time.

He pulls out at almost the exact same time that Virus finishes, fucking your mouth, and you swallow easily around him. When you pull off you look up at him he smiles, strokes over your cheek gently, and lets himself move from under you, so that he can lay next to you.

Trip lays on the other side of you, and once you shift awkwardly to lay on your back he kisses at your neck. He hadn’t done that this time, you don’t think. Whilst he was fucking you, you don’t think he kissed your neck or marked you. You don’t know why, maybe he’d just been distracted. He’s focused on it now, focused on kissing your neck and nipping you, sucking and biting.

“Let me sleep.” You tell him, looking to him with a grin. He kisses you again, and then smiles a little. He doesn’t bother wiping you off this time, he knows you can sleep fine like that, covered in your own cum. They aren’t concerned about getting any on their shirts either. 

“I’ll fight you tomorrow.” Virus says. You won’t fight Trip tomorrow though. Rhyme won’t injure you. Drivebys can be set to allow injury and not to, and even though you’d love to see how you would ache after a good Rhyme match, you aren’t going to test it now.

You nod a little, and close your eyes, just relaxing easily between the two of them. They’re warm. It’s so warm, being here, with them.   
You should stay here more often. They’d let you. They never make you leave, it’s always you just heading off. Especially after this, where nothing has changed but things feel different. You could definitely come and stay here more often.

You don’t say that to them. They both stay next to you, Trip holding onto you again. Like you’re a pillow or a teddy bear. You wonder if he has something he holds, in his bed, when he’s alone. If this is natural to him. This little bit of softness.

If it’s what he needs or if it’s just for you, you don’t really care. He keeps you warm, and makes it easy to fall asleep.


End file.
